


Pent Up

by MacabreKero



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Time Skip, Smut, face fucking, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacabreKero/pseuds/MacabreKero
Summary: Dimitri and Claude share a dangerous secret: they are madly in love with one another. Finding the perfect chance to spend intimate time with one another has become a troubling issue plaguing the two house heads. Deciding enough is enough, Claude takes it upon himself to ensure they get the release they have been craving for so long.





	Pent Up

Cracking open his dorm door, Claude scanned the outside hallway with wily eyes. To his delight, the hall was devoid of any other beings who might try to foil the scheme he had been itching to put into action. Slinking out of his room, a mischievous grin lit his face as he crept down the hall, halting upon reaching Dimitri's room. Pressing an ear to the wooden door, Claude listened intently for any signs of Dimitri. The vague sound of papers rustling and a forlorn sigh from within confirmed the presence of the Blue Lions house head.

Claude's grin grew broader as the pieces of his plan were falling perfectly into place.

Reaching into his pocket, Claude procured his trusty partner in crime: a newly crafted lockpick. With deft fingers and years of experience from previous schemes under his belt, the crafty sniper made quick work of the old lock. A soft *click* signaled its defeat as the door delicately cracked open with a faint groan. Claude froze and held his breath as he waited for a sign that Dimitri had been alerted by the door's movement. Silence reassured him that the other boy was too engrossed in work to notice.

Moving forward with the plan, Claude eased the door open enough to peek inside. Dimitri was hunched over his desk, his head resting in one hand and a quill clutched in the other as his eyes scanned a heap of papers littering the desk's surface. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he would scribble a few words onto each parchment then move on to the next. With slumped shoulders and weary eyes, it was obvious that the burden of paperwork was eating him alive.

For the past few weeks Claude had found it difficult to elicit any affection from the worn out prince. All attempts at sweeping Dimitri away from his work were met with a jaded "Not now, Claude." or a half hearted kiss. Touch starved and desperate for sexual release, Claude had resided to simply jerking off alone in his room to Dimitri's image. Masturbation paled in comparison to the thrills and pleasure he experienced under the prince's fervent touch. Claude fantasized about the way Dimitri would pin him down with bewildering strength. The way his mouth would lavish Claude's body with a bevy of kisses and licks. The way he would ensure he hit all the places that drove Claude wild as they fucked.

Fantasies and masturbation could only satiate Claude for so long. Enough was enough.

Easing the door open a bit more, the devious nobleman slipped inside in a manner akin to a cat stalking prey, the door shutting silently behind him. Slinking along the floor, he snuck behind his unsuspecting target without a sound. It seemed even the floorboards were in on his plan as they dared not let out a creak or groan as his feet pressed onto the wooden boards. Slowly, Claude stood up and sat on the edge of Dimitri's bed, relishing in his sneaky achievement of infiltrating the prince's room. He sat for a few moments and observed the ever oblivious Dimitri as he continued to tackle the formidably mind numbing foe atop his desk. From the rigid sighs he emitted and the way he ran his fingers through his glossy blonde hair, Claude could practically feel the tension rolling from Dimitri's tense shoulders.

Let the fun begin.

"Hey there, hot stuff!"

Dimitri's body shook with surprise and the quill in hand was crushed with terrifying strength as he let out a gasp. Wiping around, his wide eyes were greeted with a impish grin. "Claude!" Dmitri stammered as he rose from his seat. "What are you doing here?! How did you get in?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He clutched at his chest and sure enough his heart was hammering hard enough to burst.

Claude shrugged and leaned back, his smug grin unwavering. "I have my ways." He boasted, accentuating with a wink. "Nothing can stop love."

Dimitri sighed and brought a hand up to his face. "Get out, Claude," He breathed with exhaustion. "I have no time to deal with your childish antics today. I have work to tend to."

Claude replaced his grin with a pout and pursed his lips. "His highness is so cold from being locked away all day. Why don't I help you take off some of the edge?" A seductive tone laced his voice as he slide off the bed and sauntered over to wrap his arms around Dimitri. "It's been weeks since we last fucked." He murmured, his lips centimeters away from the other teen's ear.

Dimitri shuttered from the sensation of Claude's breath against his neck, but what really sent a shockwave up his spine was Claude's vulgar choice of words. If he wasn't careful, he would soon find himself falling into Claude's trap. "E-Enough!" He squeaked as he pushed the other boy away. "I will not allow you to disrupt my work just because you are pent up. Go relieve yourself in your own room." Heat flushed his face as he suggested Claude go masturbate. Such suggestions were unbefitting of a nobleman, not to mention the provocative images of Claude that his words had evoked. Regardless, he maintained a stern expression as he crossed his arms and stared back at the other boy.

Claude let out a crestfallen sigh as his shoulders slumped, a defeated haze glazing his eyes. "Can I at least get a proper hug before I go?" He whined as he stretched out his arms. "I've missed you so much lately..."

Dimitri's heart softened at Claude's uncharacteristically pitiful tone. It wasn't like he was intentionally pushing him away, Dimitri just had a lot to deal with right now. With all the mysterious happenings and threats of monsters roaming the battlefields, Dimitri's work load had nearly tripled. He would be lying if he said he too wasn't pent up. He wanted nothing more than to pull Claude to his chest and lavish his lips with kisses as his hands explored his gorgeously tan skin, swallowing the other boy's whimpers as he toyed with sensitive areas. If not for the mountain of work looming behind him, Dimitri would have already tossed Claude onto the bed and be in the process of tearing off his clothing. It was hard to exert self control when he knew Claude wanted him just as badly.

A sympathetic smile cut through the stress lining Dimitri's features. "I suppose one hug won't take too much time." Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Claude and melted into the comforting warmth of their embrace. Claude let out a soft sigh and buried his face into Dimitri's chest, his hands clutching at Dimitri's shirt as if he was about to be whisked away. Such tender moments had become rare occurrences for the two teens. 

But Claude wasn't about to let it end at just a simple hug. No, he came here for much more.

Dropping his piteous façade, Claude's grip on Dimitri tightened as he dipped backwards towards the bed, taking the other boy down with him. The two crashed onto the bed together, the mattress letting out a sharp creak from their combined weight. "Whoops, I lost my footing." Claude beamed at a bemused Dimitri. 

"This is no time f--" Dimitri's lecture was cut short as his lips were captured in a hungry kiss. For a moment, he froze as conflict gripped his heart. He needed to tear away immediately before he was pushed too far and lost himself in his suppressed desires. So why was he beginning to kiss back with such ferocity?

Claude let out a stifled moan as Dimitri pressed hard into the kiss, their lips crashing together in a heated, sloppy rhythm. Kissing always sent tingles through his body, but after weeks of no contact there was a fire of pleasure engulfing Claude's mind and chest. It felt so good to taste Dimitri again, to run his hands through Dimitri's hair, to feel Dimitri's hand run across his chest. Claude's brain was short-circuiting from a mere make out session, and he was loving it.

Taking things a step further, Claude bucked his hips up to grind against Dimitri's groin, eliciting a sharp exhale from the boy above. "Claude," Dimitri breathed, preparing to fully pull away before something too intense completely tore him away from work. He let out another grunt as this time a sneaky hand moved to fondle him.

"You're getting awfully excited for someone so hell bent on working himself to death," Claude teased as he toyed with Dimitri's growing bulge. "Is his highness feeling a bit pent up too?" A low moan accompanied his words as he jerked Dimitri off through his pants. "Are you dying to _fuck me_?"

With those final words, Dimitri was pushed past his limit.

Letting out a growl, Dimitri hoisted Claude up further onto the bed, a small gasp ensuing from the boy below before his mouth was once again captured in a relentless kiss. Excitement bubbled in his stomach in response to Dimitri's sudden forcefulness. He hadn't expected Dimitri to be this easily swayed, but he wasn't complaining. Claude kissed back with heated fervor as he grinded against Dimitri's leg in search of delicious friction.

Claude's desperation didn't go unnoticed. Dimitri broke their kiss and stared down at Claude as their ragged pants filling the air. Claude's eyes were glossed with lust and his face was flushed bright red as he lay beneath Dimitri. Every pant that fell from his lips fueled Dimitri's desire. He wanted Claude stripped immediately. In the heat of the moment, Dimitri's strength got the better of him as he tore away Claude's clothes. Starting with his shirt, Dimitri ripped it open without a care, his eyes eager to drink in the sight of Claude's bare chest. Claude let out a whimper but didn't object to Dimitri's raw force as his shirt was torn off and flung to an unknown corner of the room.

Leaning down, Dimitri licked and sucked at Claude's neck while his hands ravenously roamed tan skin. Letting out a gasp, Claude's back arched as Dimitri ran a thumb over his nipple, sending a jolt through his chest. "Do you like when I play with your chest?" Dimitri breathed into his ear as he gently pinched the delicate bud of flesh, eliciting another yelp from the boy below. Loving the erotic noises falling from Claude's lips, Dimitri trailed kisses down his lover's chest, stopping to capture a sensitive nipple in his mouth. Claude threw his head back as Dimitri teased him by licking and sucking, jolts of pleasure bolting downward to fuel the fire pooling in his abdomen. 

"D-Don't toy with me!" Claude whined as he squirmed and bucked under the other boy. A low growl was received in response as Dimitri thrusted their clothed erections together, creating a small amount of friction but not enough to satisfy. "Dimitri please!" Claude cried out, his desire to have his cock touched was becoming too much to bear.

Dimitri pulled away and looked down with voracious eyes. "If you're so impatient why don't you take care of it yourself?" He retorted as he tugged Claude's pants off, leaving the other boy clad in only his undergarments. "Show me how you jerk yourself off when I'm not there to fuck you." Unlike before, Dimitri's face was devoid of embarrassment from commanding Claude to masturbate. Instead, his blue eyes held a lustful gleam at the thought of Claude pleasuring himself before him.

Claude shuttered at Dimitri's ravenous tone as his face grew hot from the erotic demand. With trembling fingers, he slid his underwear down, allowing his cock to finally spring free from its cotton confines with a breath of relief. His hand hovered above his erection as his eyes flickered to meet Dimitri's gaze, his face burning from a mixture of excitement and nervousness as he searched the other boy's eyes for a signal to start. He felt totally vulnerable in this messy state, and he loved it.

"Go on," Dimitri coaxed as he began to undress himself. "Put on a show for me."

Without hesitation Claude grasped his aching erection and began to move his hand at a languid pace up and down the shaft, his hips arching upward to meet his touch. As nervous as he was under Dimitri's hungry gaze, it only fueled his budding pleasure as he jerked off. Being watched made his skin burn hotter than usual and amplified the satisfaction pulsing in his stomach. A faint moan tumbled from his mouth as his hand picked up speed, precum welling on his cock's dark head. Squeezing his eyes shut, Claude threw his head back as pressure steadily built up in his balls. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the prince's eyes ravaging his body. "Hah, Dimitri," He panted with longing as his release neared.

"Dimit-- ah!" Claude let out a yelp of surprise as his hands were torn away from his dick and pinned above his head. Letting out a whine, he squirmed under Dimitri's firm hold, desperate to reach the climax he was ever so close to spilling. "Dimitri, I was so close!" He cried with frustration.

Dimitri smirked as he brought his body up to sit on Claude's stomach, his own cock inches away from the other boy's face. "I can't let you cum until I've had a bit of fun as well." His teasing words dripped with lust as he brought a hand down to give his dick a few pumps. "Since you want me so badly, you can have me." He brought the head of his cock to Claude's lips as his smirk grew broader, his forcefulness making Claude's heart race with anticipation.

Surrendering himself to Dimitri's desires, Claude raised his face to run his tongue across the head of Dimitri's erection, eliciting a breathy moan from the boy above. Deciding to be a tease, Claude ensured Dimitri didn't receive the full pleasure he craved, residing to only kissing and licking the throbbing length with a mischievous grin. A low groan sounded above as Claude delivered fragments of pleasure, but not enough.

"Don't toy with me," Dimitri growled as he thrusted forward, catching Claude off guard as he plunged his dick into the other boy's mouth. Any other person would most likely have gagged upon Dimitri cramming his twitching girth down their throat, but not Claude. After months of messing around with the prince, Claude had mastered control over his gag reflex, though tears pricked his eyes in response to Dimitri's size. Bobbing his head up and down while skillfully using his tongue to swirl the head, Claude executed a flawless blowjob. His hard work was rewarded with delicious pants and moans from above as Dimitri threw back his head, using his free hand to grab a fistful of Claude's hair to force the boy to take his cock deeper down his throat.

"Ngh... fufk ma mouf..." Claude called out in a weak voice, his words muffled by Dimitri's cock. The message was messy but understood.

_Fuck my mouth._

Dimitri wasted no time in fulfilling Claude's demand as he first thrusted to a slow rhythm, testing Claude's limits and waiting for a signal that it was too much. Claude showed no signs of discomfort as he hummed happily around Dimitri's cock, the vibrations sending sparks of bliss to the fire pooling in Dimitri's abdomen. Letting out a throaty growl, Dimitri's hips accelerated to a much faster pace as the hand in Claude's hair greedily pushed the boy's head closer. Dimitri fucked the other boy's mouth with reckless abandon, his breathy grunts and ragged pants littering the air.

Lewd and wet noises escaped from Claude's mouth as his eyes burned with tears. Dimitri was being especially insatiable, more so than usual. Claude loved how Dimitri dominated him in the bedroom, but this was on a whole new level. It was a hell of a turn on.

"I'm close," Dimitri grunted, beads of sweat running down his flushed face. "Can you take it?"

"Mmm," Claude confidently hummed back with a wink.

With a few more swift thrusts, Dimitri threw back his head and let out a final gasp as he came hard down Claude's throat, his cock twitching madly against the other boy's tongue. After giving a couple more languid thrusts to chase his orgasm, Dimitri pulled out of Claude's mouth, his dick slick and dripping with saliva.

"Fuck Dimitri," Claude panted with a grin as saliva trickled down his chin. "That was hot."

Dimitri brushed his thumb across Claude's chin, wiping away the stray drool before leaning down to deliver a soft kiss. "Allow me to return the favor." Reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, Dimitri procured a bottle of oil. After pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, the prince spread Claude's legs and tentatively pushed a finger inside. Claude threw back his head and let out a gasp at the pleasurable intrusion.

"Dimitri," He called out in a whiney tone. "More..."

Happy to comply, Dimitri slipped another finger inside with ease. "Your ass is so hungry tonight," He breathed with a slight chuckle as he began to thrust his fingers in and out. High pitched moans sprang from Claude's mouth as Dimitri fucked him with two fingers, his hips sliding down to make the prince's fingers dive deeper to reach his good spot. Dimitri needed no help in finding the spot that would make Claude see stars. Sure enough, he curled his fingers up to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves, making Claude's back arch as he cried."

"F-Fuck!" He whimpered as Dimitri pounded hard into his sweet spot, waves of pleasure shooting through his body.

Fueled by Claude's erotic moans and pants, Dimitri slipped a third finger inside, admiring how hungry Claude's body was for release. He loved watching Claude writhe with pleasure, but he knew the other boy wouldn't be completely satisfied until he was properly fucked.

Dimitri slide his fingers out of Claude and reached once more for the bottle of oil. After slicking up his cock, he positioned himself just outside of Claude's entrance, watching as the other boy bit his lip in anticipation. With one fluid thrust, Dimitri slide himself inside.

Claude had already been driven insane by Dimitri's skillful fingers, but the sensation of the prince's dick entering him was mind numbing. Claude let out a sharp cry and clutched at the bed sheet as sparks flew in the corners of his eyes. High pitched gasps and whines poured from his lips as Dimitri fucked him senseless, his mind going blissfully blank with pleasure. Over and over the prince hammered his g spot, bringing Claude back to the brink of an orgasm. Wrapping his arms around Dimitri's neck, he pulled the prince down into a messy kiss, their tongues crashing together in a sloppy rhythm as they swallowed each other's moans.

Claude's ass was so much tighter and warm than his mouth. His inner walls clenched hard against Dimitri's dick, almost making him instantly cum upon entry. Gritting his teeth, he mustered every drop of endurance in his body and continued to wildly pound into Claude. The other boy's mouth hung open as saliva dribbled down his chin, his face flushed red and his eyes clouded over with lust. "Dimitri... Dimitri... Dimitri..." The way he panted the prince's name in a breathy tone was so lewd.

Sensing they were both close, Dimitri used one hand to jerk Claude off as he kept himself steady with the other, matching the rhythm of his thrusts to the pumps he dealt to the other boy's throbbing dick. Moments later, his face contorted with pleasure as he came inside Claude, his body going weak from his second orgasm. Regardless, he continued to thrust into Claude, bringing the other boy close to his release. With a final cry and arch of his hips, Claude came onto his stomach and Dimitri's hand as the prince continued to slowly pump his dick to milk the orgasm.

Breathless and spent, Dimitri flopped beside Claude and pulled the equally exhausted boy to his chest, planting kisses on his burning face and forehead. "I love you." Dimitri murmured in a soft tone as he caressed the other boy's face.

Claude's face lit up at the prince's tender words, a joyful smile splitting his lips. "I love you too." He beamed back as he snuggled close to Dimitri's chest. "How about you and I take a bath together? We're both a bit of a mess."

Dimitri's eyes flickered to his paper infested desk top. There was still a considerable amount of work to be done, yet Claude felt exceedingly more important than a heap of papers. For now, he was content with spending the rest of the night in Claude's company.

"Yes, I suppose we could both use a bath." He replied with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> I have a lot more fics I want to write using other Three House ships... I'm especially fond of Sylvix.
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!
> 
> Edit: I'm going to start trying to write more diligently and produce more Three Houses fics! I will be posting update information and such on my NSFW Twitter. Please follow @MacabreWriting on Twitter if you want to be notified of when I post a new fic or an update (Must be 18+ with age listed in bio to follow. Sorry!). I also have a SFW Twitter where I retweet a lot of Three Houses content and other things: @Keroseniic. Thank you!


End file.
